More Than Anything
by Rukianonymous
Summary: Aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini/AU, OOC, gaje, abal, dan yang jelek-jelek lainnya, one-shoot, IchiRuki.


Minna-san~ saya kembali dengan fic gaje lagi, dan mungkin ini sangat gaje. Yah... saya hanya ingin menuangkan ide gaje saya ini dalam bentuk fic. Boleh, kan? Jadi, maaf jika fic ini menodai keindahan fandom Bleach—khususnya fandom IchiRuki ^^'

Untuk yang review fic saya yang sebelumnya saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak :)

**Warnings : **AU, OOC, gaje, abal, ancur dan segalanya yang jelek-jelek, typo(s), one-shoot, IchiRuki.

**Summary : **Aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini.

**BLEACH by Tite Kubo**

**More Than Anything by Rukianonymous**

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**More Than Anything**

**Rukia's POV**

Kenapa dia? Marah padaku?

Tapi, apa salahku?

Sudah dua hari ini dia menghindariku.

Seingatku aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya marah.

Yang aku ingat, dua hari yang lalu aku memilih makan siang bersama teman-temanku di halaman belakang sekolah—tidak bersamanya. Tapi, sebelum-sebelumnya juga kami sering makan siang tidak bersama, dan dia tidak pernah marah. Berarti bukan itukan masalahnya.

Lalu apa?

Seperti sekarang, dia meninggalkanku sendirian di pojokkan kelas sambil meratapi nasib.

Oh, oke. Aku tidak semenyedihkan itu sampai-sampai harus meratapi nasib. Aku hanya sedang memutar kembali memori-memori yang kusimpan rapi di otakku untuk mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali apa saja yang telah aku lakukan, setidaknya untuk dua hari terakhir ini.

Uuggh... walau dipaksa mengingatkan pun tetap saja aku tak ingat. Kemana Si Rambut Orange itu disaat begini? Aku ingin minta penjelasannya!

Rambut Orange?

Hm? Kenapa? Tidak ada yang salah dengan yang barusan aku katakan. 'Dia' yang dari tadi aku ceritakan memang memilki rambut berwarna orange. Orange terang. Sangat mencolok. Namanya Ichigo—Ichigo Kurosaki, pacarku. Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku di bulan keenam kami bersekolah di SMA ini—SMA Karakura, sekarang kami telah duduk di tahun kedua di sekolah ini. Tidak kusangka pemuda berandal seperti dia menyukaiku, seorang gadis biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, walau kelihatan seram, semakin lama bersamanya aku jadi tau sifat aslinya. Dia masih seperti anak-anak.

Dari dulu, aku merasa heran dengan perpaduan dari dirinya. Dia memilki nama Ichigo yang berarti Strawberry (yah, aku tau arti namanya yang sebenarnya bukan itu) tapi dia memiliki rambut orange seperti jeruk, dan bentuk rambutnya seperti durian (ada juga yang bilang mirip wortel). Dia benar-benar terbuat dari buah-buahan. Aku pernah mengatakan hal ini padanya dan ternyata membuatnya ngambek seharian. Dasar.

Eh? Aduh Rukia. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Disaat begini malah berpikir yang aneh-aneh, itu sama saja dengan mengejek Ichigo kan, kalau dia dengar bagaimana? Dia akan semakin marah padamu. 

Tapi, dia tidak mungkin dengar, kan?

Teng... teng... teng

Oh, sudah masuk rupanya. Hhh, hari inipun aku tidak bisa menikmati istirahat makan siangku. Ini gara-gara Si Jeruk itu.

Sudah kuputuskan, hari ini aku akan menuntut penjelasan darinya. Takkan kubiarkan dia kabur lagi.

OoO

"Jadi kesimpulannya, aerosol padat adalah koloid yang terdiri atas fasa terdispersi padat dalam medium pendispersi gas, contohnya partikel debu di udara, dan aerosol cair adalah koloid yang terdiri atas fasa terdispersi cair dalam medium pendispersi gas, contohnya adalah kabut," dan bla... bla... bla... indera pendengaranku tak bisa menangkap lagi apa yang dijelaskan Ukitake-sensei di depan sana. Orang-orang zaman dulu itu memang terlalu rajin, sampai-sampai gas yang tak terlihat itu diteliti.

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kelas dan kulihat hampir semua teman-temanku tak mendengarkan kicauan Ukitake-sensei. Hampir, ya hampir karena ada beberapa—atau lebih tepatnya hanya dua orang yang masih setia mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Ukitake-sensei. Mereka—Uryuu Ishida dan Toshirou Hitsugaya, berebut untuk mendapat peringkat pertama di sekolah setiap tahun. Rival sejati. Yang lainnya... yah... sibuk dengan kegiatan tidak jelas masing-masing bahkan sudah ada yang melayang di dunia mimpi.

Termasuk Si Jeruk itu, sekarang dia pasti sudah berada di langit ke tujuh.

Teng... teng... teng

Aaah... merdu sekali, suara surga itu terdengar begitu indah dan merdu di telingaku—dan mungkin juga teman-teman yang lain. Lihat saja, mereka mendapatkan lagi kekuatan yang sempat lenyap setelah mendengar 'lagu surga' tersebut dan langsung menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk berlari keluar kelas bahkan sebelum Ukitake-sensei mengucapkan beberapa patah kata terkahir seperti 'sampai jumpa', 'selesaikan tugas kalian di rumah' atau mungkin 'besok kita akan mengadakan ulangan'. Aku harap yang terakhir hanya pikiran liarku yang tidak akan pernah terwujud.

Oh. Bodoh, aku lupa dengan misiku. Aku harus menemui Ichigo sebelum dia pergi. Aku harus ce—

Eh? Ichigo... sudah tidak ada di kelas. Dapat dengan mudah kuketahui karena tak ada lagi orange mencolok yang tertangkap indera penglihatanku. Ahh... ini gara-gara aku memikirkan 'lagu surga' itu. Rukia bodoh.

Segera aku berlari menerobos lautan manusia di koridor yang juga ingin segera pergi dari tempat menuntut ilmu ini. Tak peduli pada yang kutabrak. Aku harus cepat, Ichigo pasti belum jauh.

OoO

Ah, itu dia. Rambut orange terangnya ternyata sangat membantu disaat begini.

"Ichigo," satu kali. Dia tak menoleh, mungkin dia tak mendengar karena jarak kami memang masih jauh. Aku berlari lagi untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Ichigo," dua kali. Dan dia masih belum menoleh. Apa seperangkat indera pendengarannya mengalami gangguan? Padahal sudah sedekat ini.

"Ichigo," tiga kali. Oh, ternyata dua hari tak bersama membuatku tak tau kalau ternyata sekarang Ichigo sudah tuli. Aku berteriak memanggilnya tepat di sebelahnya tapi dia tak merespon juga.

Cukup. Segera kusambar tangannya dan memaksanya untuk menghentikan langkah panjang nan cepatnya.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo akhirnya sembari menolehkan wajahnya menatapku. Kelihatan sekali kalau sekarang dia sedang kesal. Dia kenapa, sih?

"Kenapa menghindariku?" aku tak suka basa-basi.

Hening. Dan tiba-tiba Ichigo melepas paksa genggaman tanganku dan berjalan menjauh.

"Hei," kukejar dia. Aku tak suka dia menghindar seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapku sebal.

"Kenapa mengikutiku? Bukankah ada yang lebih penting daripada aku?" tanyanya datar.

"Maksudmu?" aku masih belum mengerti.

"Kau... ada yang lebih kau cintai dibanding aku, kan?" masih dengan nada datar.

"Ha?" kenapa tiba-tiba bilang begitu?

"Jangan pura-pura bingung. Dua hari yang lalu saat istirahat makan siang kau mengatakannya pada teman-temanmu," sekarang nada bicaranya sedikit meninggi. Aku semakin bingung.

Coba ingat-ingat. Dua hari yang lalu... saat istirahat makan siang. Aku...

**Flashback With Normal POV**

"Minna~" teriakan itu memecah keheningan sekelompok siswi SMA Karakura yang sedang menikmati makan siang di bawah sebuah pohon besar di halaman belakang sekolah.

"Lihat, bagus tidak?" tanya Si Peneriak tadi. Seorang gadis berambut orange-kecokelatan panjang, bermata abu-abu, dan memiliki ukuran ekstra di bagian dadanya. Namanya Inoue Orihime.

Teman-temannya hanya memasang wajah datar. Wajar saja, yang diperlihatkan gadis itu hanya sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran pas jari dan dihiasi oleh bentuk bunga Rikka sebagai pemanis—sama seperti jepit rambutnya. Benda bulat yang dikenal dengan nama cincin itu terpasang manis di jari manis si gadis. Tapi, tidak ada diantara gadis-gadis itu yang tertarik dengan cincin yang diperlihatkan Inoue karena mereka memang tidak terlalu suka dengan benda-benda semacam itu—cincin, gelang, kalung dan sebangsanya. Semuanya tidak peduli dan melanjutkan ritual makan mereka. Semuanya kecuali—

"Ooh, Hime-ku~ kau terlihat manis~ aku tidak ta—"

Buugh

"Menjauh, Mesum."

Pelukan 'sayang' yang ingin diberikan kepada Inoue oleh Chizuru Honzo—seorang gadis yuri digagalkan oleh sang jagoan karate se-Karakura bernama Tatsuki Arisawa dengan pukulan telak tepat di ulu hati.

"Aku sangat menyukai cincin ini. Kalau Michiru-chan suka apa?" tanya Inoue mengabaikan pertempuran antara Chizuru dan Tatsuki pada satu-satunya gadis yang mendengarkan ocehannya. Michiru Ogawa, seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat.

"Eh... a... aku... aku suka yang imut-imut... seperti boneka," jawabnya pelan sambil memainkan sumpit di tangannya dan menundukkan kepala. Gadis ini sangat pemalu.

"Wah, Michiru-chan punya selera yang bagus," seru Inoue dengan senyum lebar, "kalau Kunieda dan Mahana suka apa?" lanjutnya bertanya pada temannya yang lain.

"Tidak ada," jawab mereka kompak tanpa memandang Inoue.

"Ah, kalau Kuchiki-san?" tampaknya Inoue sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan sikap kedua temannya itu, dia malah kembali bertanya pada Rukia yang dari tadi diam tak menanggapi.

"Aku... kalau aku suka Chappy. Sangat," serunya bersemangat dengan senyum lebar.

"Chappy?"

"Ya, kelinci. Aku lebih suka menyebutnya Chappy," jelas Rukia masih dengan senyum lebar. Dia begitu bersemangat jika sudah membicarakan Chappy.

"Oh, Kuchiki-san bersemangat sekali. Kuchiki-san suka sekali dengan Chappy itu ya?" Inoue juga ikut-ikutan bersemangat.

"Tentu saja, aku mencintai Chappy melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini."

**End Of Flashback**

"Aku ada di sana dan mendengar semua yang kau katakan, Rukia."

Hah? Dia marah padaku hanya karena itu? Hanya karena aku mengatakan aku mencintai Chappy? Jadi, selama ini aku harus susah payah memutar ulang memori otakku hanya karena masalah seperti ini?

Mataku terbelalak kaget dan mulutku ternganga lebar setelah tau masalah apa yang membuatnya menghindariku begini. Benar-benar ekspresi yang memalukan.

"Responmu hanya begitu, Rukia?" apa? 'hanya begitu' katanya? Memangnya dia ingin aku berekspresi seperti apa lagi?

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi di antara kami, bukannya aku tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo tadi tapi lidahku terlalu kelu untuk membantuku mengucapkan sesuatu, belum lagi dengan mulut terbuka lebar begini. Bagaimana caranya aku bicara?

Hening. Aku dan Ichigo masih mempertahankan ekspresi seperti tadi—Ichigo dengan wajah sebalnya dan aku dengan wajah memalukan ini.

Akhirnya, otakku mengirimkan sinyal kepada syaraf mata dan mulutku untuk bergerak. Perlahan mata dan mulutku bergerak menutup. Dan kemudian kubuka lagi—

"Ichigo."

—Untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Ichigo.

"Kau... benar-benar marah padaku hanya karena masalah seperti itu?" tanyaku pelan dan ragu padanya.

"Apa? 'hanya' katamu? Itu masalah besar bagiku, Rukia," serunya dengan nada tinggi.

"Tapi itu hanya Chappy, Ichigo," aku juga jadi ikut-ikutan kesal karena tingkahnya ini.

"Ya, Chappy yang sangat kau cintai melebihi apapun di dunia ini, dan itu artinya kau lebih mencintai Chappy daripada aku," arrggh... dia cemburu pada Chappy?

"Ichigo, dengar," Marah-marah hanya akan lebih memperburuk keadaan, ini hanya masalah kecil. Aku tak mau masalah seperti ini jadi berbuntut panjang jika tak ada yang mau mengalah di antara kami. Bicarakan pelan-pelan, dia pasti mengerti.

Kutatap dia sebentar sebelum memulai untuk menjelaskan semuanya, memastikan dia masih mendengarkanku. Percuma sajakan kalau berceramah panjang lebar kalau yang diceramahi tidak mendengarkan?

Bagus, dia masih setia menunggu penjelasanku.

"Ichigo... kau dan Chappy itu berbeda. Chappy itu hanya kelinci. Walau aku bilang aku sangat menyukai Chappy, bukan berarti aku menyukainya seperti aku menyukai manusia. Aku memang sangat menyukai Chappy. Aku akui itu. Tapi, rasa sukaku pada Chappy berbeda dengan rasa sukaku padamu, Ichigo," kucoba untuk mejelaskan pelan-pelan padanya.

"Apa bedanya?" tanyanya ketus. Aduuh, dia masih belum mengerti?

"Sebelum kujawab, aku tanya dulu padamu. Apa kau mau disamakan dengan Chappy?" tanyaku mulai kesal. Asal tau saja, aku ini bukan makhluk tipe penyabar. Emosiku juga cepat naik sama dengan makhluk jeruk di hadapanku ini. Jadi, kami sering sekali bertengkar. Masalah ini hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak masalah yang kami hadapi selama menjalin hubungan.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya kesal juga.

"Kalau begitu, tentu saja kau tidak maukan kalau rasa sukaku pada Chappy sama dengan rasa sukaku padamu?"

Dia menggeleng.

Aku menghela nafas pelan, kembali berusaha meredam amarahku dan mencoba untuk menjelaskan lagi padanya pelan-pelan.

"Ichigo, Chappy adalah sesuatu yang sangat aku sukai, aku menyukainya sebagai hewan peliharaan atau sebagai barang koleksi. Sedangkan kau, kau adalah seseorang yang sangat aku cintai, sebagai seseorang yang sangat aku inginkan akan selalu bersamaku. Percayalah, aku tak akan menduakanmu dengan Chappy," aku kemudian tersenyum. Berusaha menyampaikan padanya bahwa yang aku katakan tadi adalah benar dan tulus kuucapkan dari dalam hatiku.

Ichigo terdiam. Kurasa, dia berusaha mencerna apa yang barusan aku katakan. Aku masih setia menunggunya sambil terus berdoa dalam hati agar otaknya bekerja lebih cepat.

"Jadi... kau masih mencintaiku?" akhirnya dia bicara juga. Tapi, apa yang dia katakan tadi?

"Aku maksudmu? Dari dulu juga aku mencintaimu, kan?" kenapa tanya begitu?

Oh, dia tersenyum. Ahh... dia terlihat keren dengan senyumnya itu.

Ichigo kemudian menatap Amethystku dalam, aku dapat melihat pantulan diriku di mata Hazel hangatnya. Masih dengan tersenyum, dia tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan kanannya dan memperlihatkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji akan selalu mencintaiku?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku menahan tawa. Ini seperti perjanjian yang dilakukan anak kecil. Dasar, Ichigo.

Tapi, walau begitu aku mengangkat tanganku juga dan menautkan jari kelingkingku pada jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji."

"Janji akan lebih mencintaiku daripada Chappy?"

"Janji."

"Janji tidak akan menduakanku dengan Chappy?"

"Janji."

"Janji akan selalu bersamaku dan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku?"

"Janji."

"Janji—Uhm... apa lagi ya?" dia nampak sedang berpikir sembari menggaruk bagian kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. Aku semakin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumku karena tingkahnya ini.

"Ichigo," panggilku padanya.

"Hm," dia masih berpikir keras.

"Aku mencintaimu. Melebihi apapun yang ada di dunia ini," ucapku meyakinkannya sambil tersenyum lebar, "dan, kalau disuruh memilih antara kau dan Chappy, tentu saja aku akan lebih memilihmu," lanjutku.

Ichigo terlihat kaget dengan pengakuanku ini. Lihat, dia terlihat lucu dengan semburat merah jambu menghiasi wajahnya. Dia malu.

Ichigo tersenyum lagi, " Janji?"

"Janji."

"Bagus," ucapnya seraya melepaskan tautan kelingking kami dan menggantinya dengan merangkul pundakku, "sekarang, temani aku jalan-jalan. Aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau mau," serunya semangat sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat kami berdiri tadi dan aku yang berada di rangkulannya. Dia benar-benar kelihatan senang.

"Benarkah?" tentu saja aku juga senang.

"Ya, katakan saja yang kau mau."

"Uhm..." aku mulai berpikir, "Ichigo, belikan aku boneka Chappy, ya," pintaku padanya.

Dia kemudian menatapku, "oh, ayolah Rukia. Jangan Chappy," ucapnya memelas. Benar-benar lucu.

"Tidak, aku mau Chappy," menyenangkan juga mengerjainya begini.

"Rukia~" rengek Ichigo akhirnya.

Aku tertawa, "baiklah, baiklah, tapi sebagai gantiya... belikan aku ice cream strawberry yang warnanya cokelat dengan rasa jeruk," ucapku sembari tersenyum usil.

"Mana ada yang begitu, Rukia," seru Ichigo. Sepertinya dia mulai kesal.

Tawaku makin kencang. Ichigo makin cemberut.

"hmph... baiklah," kucoba berbicara di sela-sela tawaku,"selain Chappy sebenarnya aku bingung mau dibelikan apa. Jadi, nanti saja, ya."

"Asal jangan minta Chappy pasti aku belikan. Aku tak mau membelikan boneka Chappy untukmu, nanti pasti kau peluk. Aku tak suka," ucapnya masih cemberut.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Ternyata aku memiliki pacar kekanak-kanakkan begini. Tapi, tak apalah. Toh, sifatku juga begitukan.

"Iya, iya. Ichi-chan~" ucapku menggodanya dan dengan cepat melepas rangkulannya padaku kemudian segera berlari. Aku tau dia pasti marah dengan ucapanku tadi. Jadi, harus cepat menghindar.

"Hei," kutolehkan pandanganku ke belakang dan kulihat Ichigo mengejarku dengan raut wajah kesal, sepertinya dia marah. Benarkan kataku tadi?

Yah—beginilah kami. Sepasang kekasih berumur enam belas tahun yang bertingkah seperti anak-anak.

Kami berlari ke arah matahari yang mulai terbenam, di bawah langit yang tadinya berwarna biru karena peristiwa efek Tyndall—penghamburan cahaya matahari oleh debu, kini telah berubah warna menjadi semburat jingga senada dengan warna rambut laki-laki yang kini tengah mengejarku.

Berlari, saling mengejar diselingi dengan perwujudan rasa senang dalam bentuk tawa. Lupakan sejenak masalah dan pikiran yang mengganggu. Hanya ada rasa senang sekarang.

OoO

"Ichigo."

"Hn."

"Belikan aku boneka Chappy itu, ya."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau membelikanmu Chappy, Rukia."

"Tapi, boneka Chappy itu memegang strawberry. Itu seperti kau... dan aku."

Ichigo terdiam. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ichigo?"

"Aah... baiklah."

"Yeeei," aku melonjak girang.

"Arigatou, Ichigo," ucapku seraya melangkahkan kakiku mendekat padanya, dan mulai menjinjitkan kakiku—

Cup.

—untuk memberikan kecupan manis pada pipi manisnya.

"Eh?" dan kini semakin terlihat manis karena dilengkapi dengan semburat merah jambu menghiasi pipinya.

"Aishiteru, Ichigo."

Wajah Ichigo semakin merah. Mungkin sama denganku, karena sekarang kurasakan wajahku memanas.

Ichigo kemudian tersenyum, aku juga tersenyum.

Aku benar-benar senang sekarang, dan aku harap Ichigo juga begitu.

Yah... semoga saja kesenangan ini terus berlanjut hingga nanti. Selamanya.

Dan aku beharap, semoga Ichigo tidak akan pernah lagi cemburu pada Chappy. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin untuk kali ini Ichigo tidak akan mengizinkanku untuk dekat-dekat dengan Chappy. Aah... aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupku tanpa makhluk imut itu.

"Aishiteru yo... Rukia."

**OWARI**

Gimana? Jelekkan? Saya sadar kok ^^'

Yah, walau begitu saya tetap mengharapkan review dari pembaca semua. Jadi, review please^^


End file.
